wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Netherwing
thumb|A nether drake mount The Netherwing are a faction of dragons in Outland. The unusual brood was spawned from the eggs of Deathwing's black dragonflight, and infused with raw nether-energies. Now, they seek to find their identity beyond the shadows of their father's destructive heritage. Notes on Netherwing Reputation It seems Netherwing is the only faction in the game where you do not lose reputation by attacking and killing their members. This has been tested at neutral as of pre-patch 2.1. Rewards Completing the entire Netherwing quest chain rewards a Nether Drake mount: The Nether Drake is a special 280% speed epic flying mount that is obtainable through solo and small-group play. The quest to obtain one will be difficult, but the reward will surely show your dedication to the Netherwing cause as you soar through the skies of Outland on your very own ethereal drake. Quest walkthrough Players are introduced to the Netherwing faction at 0/36000 hated reputation, and must be exalted to receive a nether drake. The quest chain/reputation grind is a mostly solo endeavor involving daily quests (quests that can only be completed once daily), one 5-person group quest on the way to neutral, and daily 3-person group quests once reaching revered. A flying mount is required for this reputation grind, and 300 riding skill is necessary to advance past neutral. Hated to Neutral The quest chain begins by speaking with Mordenai, an NPC wandering the surface of the Netherwing Fields, in the southeast corner of Shadowmoon Valley. # http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10804, offered by Mordenai, having players feed the nether drakes flying overhead by collecting es as drops from Rocknail Flayers or a combination of 5 s as drops from Rocknail Rippers. # http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10811, offered by Mordenai, ended by Neltharaku, flying high above Netherwing Fields. # http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10814, offered by Neltharaku, asking players to listen to his story. # http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10836, offered by Neltharaku, having players kill any 15 Dragonmaw Orcs. # http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10837, offered by Nelthraku, collecting 12 s from Netherwing Ledge, a floating island southeast of the Netherwing Fields. # http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10854, offered by Neltharaku, having players free 5 nether drakes with the provided . # http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10858, offered by Nelthraku, ended by Karynaku chained in the Dragonmaw Fortress. # http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10872, offered by Karynaku, having a suggested group of 5 players free Karynaku by killing Zuluhed the Whacked to collect and unlock the chain. # http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10870, offered by Karynaku, ended by Mordenai, advancing players to neutral reputation. Rewards: *42,000 Netherwing reputation One of * * * * * Neutral to Friendly The questline resumes in Patch 2.1 by speaking with Mordenai on the surface of the Netherwing Fields in Shadowmoon Valley. 300 riding skill is required to initate the quest. Accepting the introduction quest has Mordenai use the Dragonflight's magic to spell players to appear as a fel orc riding a nether drake while in the vicinity of Dragonmaw Fortress and the vastly changed Netherwing Ledge, which makes all fel orcs in the region excluding Dragonmaw Ascendants, Dragonmaw Skybreakers and Dragonmaw Transporters appear friendly. * http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=11012, offered by Mordenai, available to players with 300 Riding skill, introducing the new quest chain. * http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=11013, offered by Mordenai, giving players to take to Overlord Mor'ghor at the Dragonmaw Base Camp. ** http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=11014, offered by Mor'ghor, directing players to Varkule and Yarzill, standing immediately outside. Taskmaster Varkule Dragonbreath offers once-daily collection quests to players with the necessary gathering profession and skill to collect the items, as well as a fallback quest to players with the non-gathering professions *** http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=11018, collecting for miners. (Only 1 of the 3 Gathering Quests may be done per day.) *** , collecting for herbalists. (Only 1 of the 3 Gathering Quests may be done per day.) *** , collecting for skinners. (Only 1 of the 3 Gathering Quests may be done per day.) *** http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=11015, collecting s for all players. ** , offered by Yarzill introduces players to Yarzill and his group of goblins standing next to Varkule. Yarzill the Merc offers two once-daily repeatable quests, as well as a fully-repeatable collection hunt. *** http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=11020, poisoning 12 peon camps with drops from Netherskates and other wildlife in Shadowmoon Valley. *** , collecting 10 s from Dragonmaw Transporters on the Dragonmaw Skyway. *** http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=11049, collecting a single http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32506, which has a chance of dropping from all creatures and item nodes on the ledge. **** http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=11050, fully repeatable, collecing more Netherwing Eggs. ** http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=11041, started by killing Arvoar the Rapacious who drops , having a suggested group of two players kill Barash the Den Mother and 10 Overmine Flayers for 20 gold and a choice of , , or . All quests at neutral give 250 reputation with Netherwing, excluding the initial Netherwing Egg turnin, which is worth 350 reputation. Friendly to Honored Players receive a trinket that summons a combat pet while in Shadowmoon valley and open up an additional 3 daily quests. Earlier repeatable quests are still available. * http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=11053, offered by Varkule, ended by Mor'ghor, receiving an . http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32694 ** , offered by Varkule, ending at either Mistress of the Mines. +75 Reuptation *** , offered by either Mistress, collecting . *** , offered by any Dragonmaw Foreman, killing Nethermine Ravagers and Nethermine Flayers. *** , offered by Ronag the Slave Driver, killing 5 Crazed Murkblood Miners and a Crazed Murkblood Foreman. +350 Reputation *** , offered by as a drop from s in the Mines off of Black blood of Draenor. +350 Reputation **** , offered by either Mistress, having players get information and a from a friendly Murkblood Overseer in the mine. +500 Reputation ** , offered by Chief Overseer Mudlump, collecting 10 and a from Tyrantus in Eco-Dome Farfield. +250 Reputation *** , offered by Mudlump, having players "Knock sense in to worthless, lazy peons" with the which can be used while mounted. All newly-available repeatable quests at friendly give 350 reputation with Netherwing. Honored to Revered Players receive an upgraded trinket once reaching Honored, allowing players to summon a combat pet in all zones and open up another daily quest as well as the races. All previous repeatable quests are still available. * , offered by Varukle, ended by Mor'ghor, receiving a . http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32695 ** , offered by Mor'ghor, killing any 20 Deathshadow Agents at the The Twilight Ridge in western Nagrand. ** , offered by Illidari Lord Balthas, having players collect 2 s, 1 , 1 and 1 . The Arcane Essence is a drop from Sar'this in Lake Jorune above Stonebreaker Hold in Terokkar Forest. *** , offered by Illidari Lord Balthas, having players travel to the Twilight Ridge in Nagrand to drain Reth'hedron the Subduer's life using the Soul Cannon made from the previous quest ** , offered by Ja'y Nosilw, introducing players to the six riders at the edge of base camp. These riders offer a new style of quest: Races. **# , offered by Murg "Oldie" Muckjaw. +350 Reputation **# , offered by Trope the Filth-Belcher. +350 Reputation **# , offered by Corlok the Vet. +500 Reputation **# , offered by Wing Commander Ichman who complains about all the Horde whining about the bridge to Dun Baldar in Alterac Valley. +500 Reputation **# , offered by Wing Commander Mulverick, who much like Ichman, also complains about the whining the Alliance does about Alterac Valley. +500 Reputation **# , offered by Captain Skyshatter, receiving a . +1000 Reputation Revered to Exalted Players receive yet another upgrade to the trinket, this time adding 45 stamina, and open up a daily group quest. All earlier repeatable quests are still available. * , offered by Varkule, ended by Mor'ghor, receiving a . http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32864 ** , offered by Mor'ghor, giving players a , having players take a batallion of Dragonmaw Skybreakers to attack the Aldor or Scryer camp in Shadowmoon Valley, depending on which faction players are aligned with. *** Scryers-affiliated players are directed to Arcanist Thelis at the Sanctum of the Stars. **** , offered by Thelis, sending players outside. **** , offered by Commander Hobb, having a suggested group of 3 players defend against several Skybreakers while keeping Hobb alive. If players successfully complete the quest, they may turn in the quest-provided to Mor'ghor as "proof" of the player's victory over the Scryer camp. *** Aldor-affiliated players, much the same but at the Altar of Sha'tar. Information requested Sources * Nether drake * PTR Nether Drake questline * Joni - PTR: Exalted with Netherwing Faction * Joni - PTR: Netherwing guide, neutral - exalted * Nether Drake mount image Category:Nether Dragons Category:Factions Category:World:Outland